Love with arguments
by zanessafan
Summary: Troy and Gabriella had been dating for some while, they met in high school, they were still a young couple and so in love but sometimes, maybe too often they argue...What they have to do?
1. What we should do?

-1Troy and Gabriella had been dating for some while, they met in high school,

they were still a young couple and so in love but sometimes, maybe too often

they argue. Gabriella would always talked to Taylor, who would tried to give

her advice. Taylor was usually always right. Troy and Gabriella had lived together for awhile, but

they both had a lot of work to do and too little leisure time.

"I am so tired" Gabriella though as she got ready for her last

lesson, Gabriella was teacher in same school as Taylor. Gabriella had just

sat down in the teacher's office when Taylor walked in.

"Hi Gabs, Are you ok?" Taylor asked and sat next to her.

"Yeah ,I'm just tired" Gabriella answered and stood up took some paper

and writing

something and sat down.

"Gaby, I see something is wrong" As Gabriella sighed.

"Me and Troy had an argument again last night." Gabriella answered and

started cry. Taylor hugged her tightly.

"Gabi… I understand its hard, can you tell me what the argument was

about?"

"We have so little time for each other and we argue who's going to clean

up and about

shared time" Gabriella answered.

"So first when you started dating with him, everything was ok, you did

everything together" As Gabriella nodded. "Nothing was wrong, so what

Gabi,

me and Chad have argued about the exact same thing, just have to talk who

cleans

up the kitchen and who take's care of laundry."

As Gabriella started smiling. "It sounds so easy when you say it."

Gabriella said.

"Well, its easier if you both compromise" Taylor said and hugged her.

"Feeling better" Taylor asked as Gabriella nodded.

"Much better, thanks Taylor"

"Anytime, sweetie"

Troy was doing some work at an advertising agency, where Chad as well.

. Troy sat down in his office sighed and looking out the window.

Suddenly Chad came in. "Hey man"

"Hi Chad" Troy said wearily and sighed. "What's wrong" Chad asked.

"Nothing" Troy answered and continue his working. "Troy, really, you

have

been down lately." Chad said.

Troy continued working on something.

"Troy!" Chad exclaimed as Troy look at him.

"What"

"Troy you can tell me, I am you friend., what's going on?" Chad asked

as

Troy looked at picture of Gabriella and himself that was on his desk.

"Me and Gabriella argue too often, we just had an argument last night"

Troy finally

answered. "What about" Chad asked.

"Gabriella told I rarely clean up, and actually it true" Troy

answered. "She said that she had to take care of everything all by

herself, and that I work too much. " Troy continued.

As Chad nodded. "Its always hard, but believe me troy…it's would work

if you help her" Chad said.

"But I am so tired and I'm always busy" Troy exclaimed. "

Troy, what are you, thinking, you can let her doing all things all by

herself…you have to do something" Chad said as Troy nodded.

With Gabriella:

"Gabriella when you last time you and Troy made love? " Taylor

asked as they walked in teacher's office which was empty, when the last

lesson had

ended. "I don't even remember. Maybe half a year ago" Gabriella

answered and

sat down and sighed. "When your last time you made love to Chad?"

Gabriella asked.

"Couple days ago" Taylor answered. "Anyway, you have to do something,

what

about a trip…tomorrow our vacation starts anyway" Taylor said.

"I don't know, Taylor"

"Gabriella, don't worry. Chad has a vacation at the same time as us and

the whole company is on vacation ...so Troy will have a vacation for sure , so

talk about trip with him, when you go home…some shared time, you need it

more than anything else" Taylor said as Gabriella nodded smilingly.

Gabriella went home and walked into the bedroom, took some magazines and

started reading them. "Yeah, we could go to trip, driving somewhere

and stay at a hotel, that would be great" Gabriella though. Then she went

downstairs and started cook dinner as Troy came home and walked towards

Gabriella

and grabbed her behind and kissed her neck. "Hi, sweetheart"

"Wow that was adorable" Gabriella though and enjoyed as Troy holding her.

"Listen Gabi" Troy started as Gabriella turned around.

"I had been such an idiot and I am so sorry about everything, you have to

do everything all by yourself, I am so sorry" Troy said and wrapped arms

around her.

"Honey, it's ok" Gabriella said and smiled. "You haven't smiled

like that in a long time, it's so good to see you smiling" Troy

exclaimed and hugged her tightly. "I missed

you so much Troy"

Gabriella really missed him, though she saw him everyday, but he hadn't

hugged her long in a while and they talked so little. Troy held her tightly

as

tears fell down. "Sweetheart, I love you so much and I promise, I will

help you with the household work" Troy said.

"Troy, I love you too"

"I am serious, Gabi, everything is going to change now" Troy said as

they sat down.

Troy saw her tears and grabbed her hands.

"Sweetheart, don't cry. I am here now, I know I've made mistakes and I

am so sorry" Troy said and kissed her.

Troy helped her clean up kitchen after eating and this time Troy took care of

laundry all by himself as Gabriella relaxed in the bedroom. When Troy was

done he sat next to her. "So Troy your vacation starts tomorrow" Gabriella

asked as

Troy nodded. "What about if we go on a trip, driving around and we can

sleep in a

hotel" Gabriella asked smilingly.

"Great Idea" Troy exclaimed and wrapped his arms around her and kissed

her.

"So we leave tomorrow?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded.

"Ok, tomorrow when, goodnight sweetheart" Troy said and kissed her.

"Goodnight" Gabriella said and then they both fell asleep

Morning:

"So do we need anything else?" Gabriella asked as they got ready for

their

trip. "No, but now I need my sweetheart inside to car, nothing else is

missing" Troy answered as Gabriella giggled at him when as the got in.

"So we going far away from here?" Troy said as Gabriella nodded

smilingly.

They drove for a few hours and after awhile they started to argue.

"I don't know why I came on this stupid trip with you!" Troy

exclaimed.

"Well, you didn't have to!" Gabriella exclaimed. Both were quiet, when

they pulled up in front of the hotel Gabriella took her own stuff and walked

towards the hotel. Troy took his own stuff and followed her.

In hotel room:

Gabriella took her shoes off and went to bed. Troy started massage her feet.

"Don't!" Gabriella exclaimed and stood up and walked towards window.

"Gabi.."

"Don't even start!" Gabriella exclaimed. Then Troy got up and left the

room as Gabriella sighed.

'Why does he always wind me up, yesterday he was so nice and suddenly today

he's not'

Gabriella though.

Troy tried to sorry for a couple days, he took her to a restaurant which

helped a

little, but she didn't forgive him fully, Gabriella was still upset. So

Troy

bought some of Gabriella's favorite flowers and chocolate's which was red

and

shape was like hearts.

'I don't know what I should do anymore what I shouldroy though as he went

in.

Gabriella didn't noticed him, she was just reading her book.

"Gabriella, I understand you are mad at me, but I am so sorry. Of course I

love to be on this trip with you, can you forgive me?" Troy said and gave

her the chocolate box and

flowers. Gabriella smiled at him, hugged him then kissed him passionately and

pulled him to the bed. "I guess you forgave me." Troy said smilingly. As

Gabriella

smiled at him flirtatiously.

"By the way, Gabi…I have been needing you !" Troy exclaimed and climbed

on top of her.

Gabriella took off his shirt as Troy took off her shirt and bra while he

kissed her neck. Gabriella then took off his jeans as Troy pulled her

skirt and underwear off. Soon the were both naked.

Troy started touching her teasingly and stimulatingly .

Troy climbed on top of her again and then they started make love. "Oh

Troy"

"Oh Gabi…I love you" Troy said as they both came. "I..I..I love you

too" Gabriella said breathless.

Troy pulled her close and kissed her. " I guess that was what our

Problem was" Gabriella said.

"What was" Troy asked and moved her hairs behind her ear.

"This, we hadn't made love in a long time." Gabriella answered.

"First we didn't make love, then we both started to work more, and then

…problems was there. "

Gabriella continue.

"Maybe, but I will help you with household work." Troy said. "But I

will need you in bed" Troy said flirtatiously and climbed top of her as

Gabriella pushed him off. "Yeah, yeah.."

"I'll go take a shower, do you want to come?" Gabriella asked. "Wow,

my sweetheart asking me to come shower with her…of course I'll come"

Troy said and pulled her to the shower. He turned the shower on and pushed her

against wall kissing her neck.

"I came here to shower" Gabriella said and laughed. "But I am so

hungry"

Troy exclaimed as Gabriella giggled.

When they come out of the shower they spent some time at a restaurant. After

dinner, they went back to the hotel room and went to sleep.


	2. Stuck in middle of no where

-1So Gabriella and Troy were still on their trip.

Troy woke up before Gabriella, but still was in bed next to Gabriella and

looked at her. 'She is so beautiful' He though.

"Good morning" Gabriella said as she woke up. "Good morning" Troy

said let his hand slid to her body as he kissed her. "So we're going some

where's else today?" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded. "We have to eat

breakfast first and where is my morning kiss" Troy said.

"Honey, you kissed me already"

"Its wasn't that passionate as it could be" Troy said and climbed top

of

her and kissed her neck and then her lips passionately. "That was

passionate" Troy said as they stopped and Gabriella smilingly stood up.

Then Troy stood up and grabbed her behind and wrapped his arms around her

tightly while he kissed her. "Sweetheart, I love you"

"Troy, my love, I love you too" Gabriella said and turned around grabbed

him, hugged and kissed him.

Then they started get ready for breakfast, Gabriella took her purse as Troy

was ask "Ready for breakfast at the restaurant?" And then Gabriella

nodded

smilingly as Troy grabbed her hand as they walked out. "Well, where should

we go next?" Troy asked as Gabriella finished eating. "I don't know,

somewhere" Gabriella answered as they stood up and went back to hotel room.

When they were back in the hotel room, they started to put their stuff into

their suitcase.

"I cant open this" Gabriella said as she tried open her suitcase. Troy

wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"Let me help you" Troy said as Gabriella sat down as Troy had already

gotten her suitcase open. "I think I put my makeup, in here" Gabriella

said and sighed. "I it in the bathroom" Troy said as he watched her walk

to the bathroom and then followed her. "Honey, could you give me my mascara

from my makeup bag" Gabriella asked and Troy brought her the mascara and

gave it to her. He stood next to her as she put some makeup on her face.

"Thanks"

"You welcome Gabi ,you don't even need any make up" Troy said.

"Of course I need it" Gabriella said.

"You are beautiful without make up" Troy said. Then Troy grabbed her

behind, and wrapped his arms around her. "you are so hot." Troy said

seductively and pulled her closer against himself. He put his both hand under

her shirt as Gabriella stopped applying her makeup.

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Yes, hottie" Troy said while kissing her neck.

"What do you want" Gabriella asked. "Isn't it obvious, I want make

love to my

sweetheart" Troy answered. "Do you want to right now?" Gabriella

exclaimed turning around as Troy nodded and put her up against the wall as he

kissed her neck, all while his hand was under her shirt.

"Honey, we planned continue our trip" Gabriella exclaimed and pushed him

off.

"Yeah, but what about having fun before going" Troy said flirtatiously

and winked at her.

"I don't think so." Gabriella said and rolled her eyes. "Ok" Troy

said and walked off

from bathroom as Gabriella stay put some make up on her face. When she was

done, she went to where Troy was sitting.

"Are you mad at me, because of I didn't want to make love with you?"

Gabriella asked as she watched him look out window as she put her make up and

everything else into her suitcase. Troy turned his gaze off from window.

"No, I'm not, you didn't want to, that's ok" Troy said and smiled.

"So are we ready to go now" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded at

him.

"Are you going already" The hotel clerk asked as they came out from the

hotel room and gave the key back.

They both nodded smilingly and walked towards Troy's car, and put their

stuff in the trunk of the car. Troy opened door for Gabriella. "Thanks,

honey" Gabriella said

smilingly as Troy got in on the other side and started the car.

"So, the adventure waits for us" Troy exclaimed happily as Gabriella

laughed at him and rolled her eyes.

"What was so funny" Troy asked. "You are such funny guy" Gabriella

answered still laughing. They drove for a bit, while telling each other jokes

and laughing.

"Can we play some game?" Troy asked suddenly. Gabriella turned her gaze

off from window and looked at him. "What game"

"What's that game um...truth or dare?" Troy answered.

"Well, dare" Gabriella said.

"I'll get you some coffee from over there, and then you have to kiss me

as

passionately as you can." Troy said and stopped car and stepped out and

left

her waiting. Gabriella didn't even hurry to say anything as Troy already

got out of the car and was coming back with her coffee in hand. Troy gave her

the coffee, but Gabriella put her coffee down.

"Do you really think I couldn'that" Gabriella exclaimed and leaned to

kiss him that passionately as she can. Those passionate kiss surprised him,

because she almost pulled him in. Gabriella just smiled at him as she stopped

kissing him. "So truth or dare" Gabriella said and giggled as Troy

fastened

his seat belt and started the car bemused. "Truth" Troy said. "Well..

Do you

really love to be on this trip with me" Gabriella asked seriously. "What

kind of question is that , of course sweetheart" Troy said as Gabriella

yawned.

"Are you tired" Troy asked. " A little" Gabriella answered and drank

her

coffee while they drove around. And soon their car stopped middle of no

where.

"I will get it start soon" Troy said as Gabriella sighed.

"Omg" Gabriella said. "Don't worry, sweetheart.. pretty soon

everything will be fine" Troy said . But then Troy did have to admit.

"We need help"

Then Gabriella stepped out of the car with her purse and started walking back

and forth.

Then Troy stepped out from car too and walked over to Gabriella. "I'll

call someone for

help, everything will be ok" Troy said and kissed her as he took out his

cell phone and started to call someone for help.

Then Gabriella just sighed and put hands across. "This is first time, I am

stuck in the middle of no where!" Gabriella exclaimed. "And hopefully

this does not happen again ." Gabriella continue. "Yeah, we shared our

first time

stuck in the middle of no where" Troy said smilingly. "What are you

smiling, this is not

funny" Gabriella exclaimed. "I thinking of first day I met you" Troy

said still smiling.

Troy's flashback:

"Hi" Troy said

"Hi" Gabriella said.

"What's your name" Troy asked

"Gabriella, what's yours?" Gabriella answered.

"Troy, nice to meet you" Gabriella said and smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you too"

End of flashback

"You didn't take your eyes off of me" Gabriella said and smiled.

"Yeah, well you are so beautiful " Troy said as Gabriella leaned against

him.

"What about our first kiss, when you came to my house door and we went for

a walk outside" Gabriella said and sighed smilingly. "I said that I loved

you, and then we kissed" Troy exclaimed as Gabriella nodded.

Flashback:

"Is

Gabriella home?" Troy asked as Gabriella's mom opened the door.

"Yes" She answered as Gabriella came downstairs, when she

saw Troy she ran to him. "Hi Troy" Gabriella said and hugged him.

"Hi, Gabi, can you come outside with me?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded

smilingly.

"Mom, I going to outside with Troy"

"Ok, bye, have fun" Her mom said as she put jacket and shoes on and then

stepped out"

"How your day was going?" Troy asked as they walked hand in

hand.

"It was good. What about yours"

"It was ok, I just missed you" Troy said as they sat down on some

chair and Gabriella smiled at him.

"Look, Gabriella. I wanted to tell you something" Troy started as

Gabriella looked into his blue eyes.

"You can tell me" Gabriella said smilingly.

Then Troy came closer and kissed her lips gently. "I love you,

Gabriella"

"I love you too, Troy" Gabriella said and leaned to kiss him again Troy

then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again.

End of flashback

"You were pretty shy when you kissed me for the first time" Gabriella

said.

"Well.. I fell in love and I was really nervous" Troy said.

"I understand, we've had some pretty good times." Gabriella said as

Troy leaned to kiss

her.

"Now I am not nervous, at all" Troy said. "Yeah, but I'll be nervous

if

our help doesn't come soon" Gabriella exclaimed as Troy pulled her

closer.

"Don't be" Troy said and kissed her so passionately, so she forget what

time is it, where they are.

"Do you still remember our first time in the same bed" Troy said.

"You mean first time, when we made love, of course" Gabriella said.

"My parents went to visit some family for the weekend, so I invite you

spend time with

me" Troy said.

Flashback:

"So will we make love tonight?" Troy asked as

they sat down at his bed.

"Of course, we talked about it" Gabriella answered.

"Are you afraid because we don't have to do it" Troy said but then

Gabriella took her shirt off as Troy took his off. "Are you sure about

this?" He asked as they took the rest of their clothes off and she

nodded and after she nodded he started fondle her as she fondle him too.

"Are you ready?" Troy asked, before start thrust, Gabriella just nodded.

"Ouch. It hurts"

"I am so sorry, we don't have to continue" Troy said.

"We can continue" Gabriella said as Troy did put finger inside of her.

"Before we continue I make you wetter, so its not that painful as it was.

Just relax sweetheart" Troy said as Gabriella nodded

End of flashback

"I was really nervous." Troy said. "Yeah, I was too." Gabriella said.

"I didn't want to hurt you" Troy said.

"Troy. It was my first time, it hurt a little, But after that time it was

pretty amazing" Gabriella said.

While they were reminiscing about the past, help came.

The tow truck helped them and before the knew it they were sitting in the

car, continuing their trip.

They stopped at another hotel along they way, deciding that it was best for

them to spend the night before they started on there long journey home.

So that was 2nd part. Please, review!


	3. Making love after argument

**Gabriella and Troy went home the next morning from their trip and at first  
everything was alright. But what happened then?  
Will everything be ok?**

**Ok, everyone who read this chapter, please review!**

"Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed from kitchen where  
she had just finished talking on the phone with Troy's mom.  
"Yeah" Troy murmured and walked to Gabriella.  
"Your mom started planning our wedding…"  
"…You didn't even ask me to marry you" Gabriella continued.  
"Gabi…" Troy said as Gabriella walked downstairs.  
"It's cool that your mom helping, I just didn't know that she  
reserved the church for us already"  
"What!" Troy exclaimed as they sat down the bed.  
"Your heard, you have talked to her" Gabriella said as Troy came closer  
her grabbed her hand.  
"Gabi, I am so sorry, my mom is just excited."  
Gabriella took her hand away from his and walked back downstairs.  
"you left some dishes in living room, and what about these  
dirty clothes" Gabriella continued as she threw some shirt towards Troy.  
Gabriella was pretty exasperated. "You always leave your stuff  
everywhere"  
Gabriella screamed as Troy went outside slammed door.  
"Yeah, run away, right away when something bothering you" Gabriella  
screamed as tears filled her eyes. Soon the door bell rang. Gabriella went  
opened door as tears fell down.  
Taylor walked in and hugged her. "I heard you had argument again with Troy,  
troy came over to our house and went somewhere with Chad. Are you ok?"  
Taylor asked.  
"No" Gabriella said as they sat down to couch, Taylor hugged her  
again. "Well, what happened" Taylor asked.  
"Troy's mom reserved the church, she is so excited. Troy hasn't even  
asked me to marry him…" Gabriella started.  
"Oh really…did Troy talk about it with his mom?" Taylor asked as  
Gabriella nodded. "Then I got mad when I saw his clothes in the living  
room, along with some dirty dishes, he always leaves his stuff everywhere "

Gabriella said and sighed. "I understand you, sweetie. It's irritating  
when you find some stuff on the floor everywhere." Taylor said.  
"By the way, how did your trip go, did it even help?" Taylor asked.  
"Well…at least a little" Gabriella answered smilingly.  
"Oh well, I guess something good happened between you two." Taylor  
exclaimed happily.  
"Yeah, we made love in the hotel room" Gabriella said. "Then we got  
stuck in the middle of no where." Gabriella continued and laughed. "That  
really helped." "You should talk to Troy, he was pretty down. I overheard  
what he said to Chad…something like he is afraid of losing you." Taylor  
said.  
"But I think he should helping you out around the house. That would help  
your relationship" Taylor said as Gabriella sighed. "Yeah, you are right,  
I don't want to break up with him, but he needs to start helping me, like he  
said he would."  
Suddenly Troy came back. "I'll leave you guys alone, see you later."  
Taylor said and hugged Gabriella. Troy waited until Taylor was gone to walk over  
to Gabriella and sit down next to her.  
"Gabi" Troy said softly and grabbed her hands. "Will you forgive me, I  
know I am such idiot, and I know that I make a lot of mistakes but… "  
"…I love you sweetheart, and I don't want lose you." Troy continue.

"What about helping sometimes?" Gabriella asked as she stood up.  
Troy stood up and grabbed her hands. "Gabi" Troy said.  
"You promised you would help me" Gabriella exclaimed. "Its not going to  
work, if I have to take care of things all by myself." Gabriella continue  
as tears filled her eyes again.  
"Don't cry, sweetheart." Troy said softly and hugged her.  
"Don't touch me!" Gabriella screamed and pushed him off and went  
upstairs as Troy followed her. Gabriella took her suitcase out of the closet  
and put it on bed, and started to put some of her stuff inside.  
"Sweetheart, what are you doing?" Troy asked and grabbed her hands.  
"I'm going to my mom's, and I said don't touch me!" Gabriella  
exclaimed.  
"What could I do make her not want to go?" Troy thought.  
Troy grabbed her, pushed against bed and climbed on top of her all while  
putting his hand under her shirt and kissing her neck.  
"Omg, why is he doing this, He know this makes me weak" Gabriella  
thought.  
"Troy, don't even try" Gabriella said and pushed him off and took her  
suitcase and walked out of the bedroom.  
"Bye, Troy. I don't wanna see you for a little while" Gabriella said  
and sighed and walked downstairs and then out  
as Troy was like "babe, don't go" Gabriella walked to her car as Troy  
stayed inside looking out the window. Gabriella gave sad gaze at Troy as she  
go into her car and started it.

**Gabriella's mom's door: **

"Hi, sweetie" Her mom said as Gabriella started cry.  
"Can I stay here tonight?"  
"Of course honey, what's wrong?" Her mom said and hugged her.  
"Me and Troy had an argument" Gabriella said as she dropped her suitcase.

"It's normal, when you love someone and you are close you have  
arguments. What was the argument about?" Her mom said.  
"Him leaving his clothes everywhere" Gabriella answered.  
"Men.." her mom said.  
"They have to learn to clean up" Her mom continue.  
"That's what we argue about pretty often" Gabriella said.  
"I'm going to sleep"  
"Goodnight, Gabi, " Her mom said and hugged her.  
Gabriella went upstairs, to her old room . She walked over to her dresser and  
found an old picture of her and Troy.  
"That was when we started dating" Gabriella thought. "Those were the  
good  
times" Gabriella thought as she before she fell asleep. Troy didn't  
get much  
sleep as he thinking of Gabriella. He don't want lose her. He loved her,  
missed  
her, and needed her. He knew the he should help her. "How hard that "  
Troy thought.  
Maybe Gabriella did get mad at him way too easily, but the true is, Troy had  
promised that he would help her, but he never did. The only time he had helped  
her was when he took care of laundry before their trip. After trip everything  
was same. Troy then figured it out.  
"Our problem is, we don't compromise" Troy thought. Soon Troy fell  
asleep.

**In the morning: **

"Good morning Gabriella" Her mom said as she walked downstairs and sat  
down next to her mom. "Good morning mom"  
"Here's your breakfast"  
"Thanks mom"  
"Have you talked to Troy yet?" her mom said as Gabriella shook her head  
and sighed.  
"Are you ok?"  
"Yeah, I guess so…thanks. I think I should go home and talk to Troy"  
Gabriella said and went to get ready.  
"Ok, bye" Her mom said as she walked out.

Troy sat in kitchen as Gabriella walked in and put her suitcase down. Troy stood up and walked  
towards Gabriella. "Gabi I…" That was all Troy had gotten to say, when  
Gabriella grabbed him kissed him passionately. Troy lifted her up and put  
against wall. Gabriella took her legs and wrapped them around his waist while  
he kissed her neck.  
"You are so hot" Troy said and  
continue kissing her while he carried her to the couch. Troy took off his shirt as  
Gabriella did the same.  
"You think we aren't going to talk about argument, but we  
are….after"  
Gabriella said seductively as Troy took her bra and rest of her clothes off.  
"Ok" Troy said as he fondle her.  
"Oh Troy!" Gabriella moaning as he started thrusting into her.  
"You are so beautiful!" Troy exclaimed and touched her as they made love.  
"Omg, GABBI!!" Troy said as they both came together.  
After a couple of minutes, they both got dressed.  
"So, what were you going to say when I came in?" Gabriella  
asked as they sat on couch.  
"I am so sorry Gabriella, I realized was such an idiot, so before you came  
I clean up the whole house and ever took care of the laundry" Troy  
answered.  
"I noticed, and thank you Troy, but what we really need to do is  
compromise, Ok?"  
"I agree sweetheart" Troy said as Gabriella gave kiss him. "Well what

about you just work on not leaving your stuff everywhere"  
"And helping me with the house work" Gabriella continue  
as Troy nodded and kissed her.  
"The Lovemaking helped" Gabriella exclaimed happily as she walked kitchen  
and started cook some lunch.  
"I'm not going to help you just because we made love" Troy said as he  
helped her with the cooking.  
"Good, because our relationship isn't going to work, if I do it all by  
Myself." Gabriella said smilingly.

**Will they compromises in future?  
And will be their relationship be  
strong? Stay tuned to find out  
Review Please!**


	4. Is that like return to favor?

So here is 4th chapter. Enjoy and review!

Troy and Gabriella had  
planned to spend the morning at home alone before going to  
spend some time with Chad and Taylor. They had just finished eating and  
everything had been going better.  
"I have to clean the table" Gabriella said as Troy came up behind her and  
wrapped his arms around her. "Why are you so worried about a clean table?"  
Troy asked while kissing her neck with so much passion.  
Gabriella turned around. "Troy Bolton!" Gabriella said as Troy pushed her  
against wall, and put her legs around his waist while kissing her neck.  
"Troy, I am serious." Gabriella said and pushed him away.  
"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Troy asked and sat down. Gabriella laughed.

"We can't make love all the time, we just did it yesterday." Gabriella answered

as she finished cleaning the table and walking into the living  
room.  
"Yeah, that was an absolutely surprise lovemaking session for me." Troy  
said as he followed her grabbing her and wrapping his arms around her while  
they walked into the living room. "Well, I am sorry about it." Gabriella  
said.  
"No, you don't have to say sorry, It was surprise to me, but a good  
surprise." Troy said as he held her as they sat together on the couch.  
After some time of them both sitting in silence and Troy holding her, Troy  
let his  
hand wandered up her body and pushed her against couch. "Troy!"  
Gabriella exclaimed.  
"What?" Troy asked and got up. "I love you." Gabriella said as Troy  
sat  
down next to her. "I love you too." Troy said and grabbed her hands.  
"But  
I don't want make love now..." Gabriella said and took her hands from  
his. I am not that mood now." Gabriella continue. "Are you sure because  
Gabi, I  
need you" Troy said as he kissed her neck.  
"What about my needs" Gabriella said as Troy stopped. "What?" He  
asked.  
"Yeah, Troy. Do you ever think about what I need?" Gabriella asked.  
"Well, sweetheart. Do you need something now?" Troy asked.  
"Yeah Troy, I need closeness, your kisses, hugs, your sweet touching, but  
not sexual  
intercourse." Gabriella said crying. "Oh sweetheart, don't cry" Troy

said softly, hugging and kissing her.  
"I have been such an idiot, I didn't noticed what you needed most."  
Troy said softly  
as Gabriella leaned against him.  
"No Troy, you have been an idiot sometimes, but didn't even know what I  
needed, because I didn't ever tell you what I needed." Gabriella said.  
"What do you need now" Troy asked. "Just holding me ok?" Gabriella  
answered as Troy nodded at her.  
"After this, we make love, right?" Troy said.  
"What, no. I don't think so!" Gabriella exclaimed and stood up.  
"If you think it will happen just because you gave to me what I needed  
er….Omg you can't just think that!" Gabriella screamed and took a pillow  
from the couch and threw it towards Troy.  
"I need to get ready to meet Taylor." Gabriella exclaimed and left to get  
ready to meet with Taylor as soon as possible.  
She just finished getting ready when Taylor knocked on the door. Just before  
they left "Remember Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed and slammed the door.  
"What does Troy have to remember, and why did you seem so angry at him. Did  
you argue with him again?" Taylor asked.  
"Well, just when I thought that now everything was really changed I  
realized that he is still the same guy he was before." Gabriella answered.

"So what was your argument about this time?" Taylor asked.  
"Everything was going ok and I just asked him to holding me and I told him  
that I have needs too. Do you know what he said after that" Gabriella said  
as they walked to Taylor's  
car.  
"No, Gabriella. I have no idea" Taylor answered.  
"Well, Mr. Bolton thought that I would make love to him just because he  
thought he was doing me a favor that I would return the favor. Besides we made  
love yesterday"  
Gabriella answered as they drove to the coffee shop.  
"Sweetie, I understand how you feel." Taylor started.  
"Taylor, should I have to make love to him in return to a favor?"  
Gabriella asked as  
they stepped out out car.  
"Well, Gabi do you want make love with him just because he doing something  
you need or want? Taylor asked.  
"No" Gabriella answered.  
"Well, then you don't have to" Taylor said. "Making love to each  
other has helped every  
time after we argued though." Gabriella started.  
"Did you argue yesterday?" Taylor asked. "No, but we argued the day  
before yesterday…" Gabriella answered. "…and then I went to my mom's  
and when I came  
back to home…" Gabriella continue.  
"Ok so when you came back to home, you made love?" Taylor asked as  
Gabriella nodded.  
"Is this only time you two make love, after you fight?" Taylor asked as  
Gabriella  
nodded.  
"So you two argue, that you make love, so I guess this means that you will  
make love again tonight ?" Taylor said and laughed.  
"What, why you laughing?" Gabriella asked.  
"Well, you said you don't want to make love to return a favor. But I  
think, you feel so sorry about the argument so you, make love, you  
sort of return the favor anyway" Taylor answered.  
"Oh really" Gabriella asked as Taylor nodded softly at her and they  
walked in to coffee.

**With Chad and Troy:**

"Slow down!" Chad exclaimed as Troy almost swerved almost causing a  
crash.  
"Gabriella is sweet girl, and I really love her!" Troy exclaimed.  
"Yeah, I noticed that already in high school" Chad said and looked at him

happily but then he noticed his sad gaze "Did you argue again?" Chad  
asked as Troy nodded.  
"What's wrong"  
"Gabriella started talking about what she needs" Troy exclaimed.  
"Did Gabriella tell you what she needed?" Chad asked.  
"Well I wanted to make love…" Troy answered.  
"Am I right, you saying how much you need her and then she asked what about

her needs…" Chad asked as Troy nodded.  
"Do you ever asked what she want?" Chad asked as Troy shook his head.  
"I am such idiot." Troy said.  
"Troy. yes you are, I have to say I have been idiot too. But then I  
figured in out, if I don't ever ask what she wants or needs, she will never want to  
make love. " Chad said.  
"So it works like returning a favor?" Troy asked.  
"Not exactly, but sort of. " Chad answered. "I had forgotten how, I  
took care of her." Troy said. "Obviously." Chad said as Troy sighed. "I guess  
I should go home, and make some dinner for us before Gabriella gets there.  
" Troy said.  
"So Troy, you realized what you he have to, Good job!…" Chad  
exclaimed happily.  
"…I really hope your relationship works, you are meant to be together"  
Chad continue.

**Back with girls:**

"Taylor, the true is, we do it all the time to return a favor."  
Gabriella  
said as they took their coffee and sat down.  
"Like when, what does Troy Taylor asked.  
"Usually when we make love, he has helped me with house hold and it  
actually it works." Gabriella answered and Taylor laughed little. "So  
return to favor." Taylor said.  
"Gabs, are you saying you don't actually want to make love with Troy?"

Taylor asked as she took a sip of her coffee.  
"No. Of course I want make love to him, its just sometimes I am not in  
mood, but Troy wants me." Gabriella answered.  
"Anyway, I guess when I go home I'll make love to him. It's usually  
always after an argument" Gabriella continue.  
"Is it like some harmony lovemaking?" Taylor asked and laughed again  
little.  
"No, ok ok maybe a little. Is that bad?"  
"Not at all, if you both want it, then I think its ok. But then I guess,  
he waiting for the next argument." Taylor said.  
"You said it. Maybe its true, he doesn't want to stop arguing because he  
know that we will make love" Gabriella said.  
"So it's good a reason to stop it." Taylor exclaimed. "How I can"  
Gabriella  
said.  
"Well. Do some things first, for example eat dinner with him, wash dishes,

Do whatever, so he notices that he will not always get sex after an  
argument"  
Taylor said as they walked back to Gabriella's car.  
Troy got home before Gabriella, made dinner, cleaned the house and light some  
candles.  
Troy had everything ready for a great night. He didn't want to argue with

her, he just wanted to spend time with her, without arguments.  
He was so sorry about argument. Troy sat on the couch waiting for Gabriella  
to get back. He heard door opened he walked towards it as Gabriella came in.  
Troy looked at her for a little while as Gabriella took off her jacket and  
Troy  
helped her. "Troy, I… I" Gabriella started. But then Troy put his  
finger  
front of her mouth. "sh…you don't have to say anything but I have to"

Troy said as Gabriella noticed he made dinner.  
"Aw, Troy thank you so much" Gabriella exclaimed and tears fell down.  
"Gabi, sit down and listen" Troy said as Gabriella sat down.  
"Gabriella sweetheart, I don't know how many times I've said this, but  
I have  
been such idiot and I am so sorry. I love you so much and that's why I have  
to ask something…" Troy said and stood up. He took something from his  
pocket and kneeled down. "Gabriella Montez, will you marry me?" Troy  
asked.  
More tears fell down Gabriella's face as she stood up and Troy did too.  
"Yes yes yes!, I will marry you Troy Bolton!" Gabriella exclaimed happily  
as they started kissing passionately.  
They ate their dinner and went to bed. While laying in bed in each others  
embrace, the discussed some things about there wedding and the wonderful night  
they had just spent without arguments.


	5. What student tell for Gabriella?

**Soon this story is finished, but not yet. I will write their wedding at least.**

**Thank you so much, about editing for: wildfirelover06!**

**So here is 5th chapter:**

The next day, was the day when they had to go back

to work and tell everyone about the wedding news.

"So we have to back to work" Gabriella said wearily as she stood up  
with Troy.

Troy grabbed her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you think, you need a longer Vacation?" Troy asking as Gabriella kissed him.

"No, I am just tired." Gabriella answered and walked downstairs.

"Coffee?" Troy asked and holding coffeepot as Gabriella sat down and  
nodded. "You really seem tired, not just tired. You seem a little sick."  
Troy  
said worried as he sat next to her.

"I'm fine" Gabriella exclaimed stood up and rise her hands as Troy  
touching her. "Well, what about little morning love making to make you feel  
better?" Troy asked and winked at her as he pulled her close keeping his  
hands under her night shirt.  
Gabriella pushed him off and went to make her breakfast. "So, the  
answer's no?"  
Troy asked as Gabriella nodded and sat down to eat her breakfast.

Troy made his breakfast and sat next to her. When Gabriella was done she went to get  
ready for work, before she left, she kissed his cheek quickly "Bye honey."

**At work:**

"Hi Taylor!" Gabriella exclaimed as she walked in to teacher's lounge.  
"Hi, Gabi" Taylor said and writing something.

"What are you writing?" Gabriella asked as she took some stuff out of her  
bag before going to the classroom.  
"Just making sure that I graded these tests correctly." Taylor answered.

"You are so accurate and hardworking, its admirable." Gabriella said with a smile.

"You are too, now I have to go to my classroom." Taylor said.  
"Me too." Gabriella said and they walked out together.

**In classroom:**

"Well, before vacation started, I promised I would give back your tests  
after vacation, so here are your tests" Gabriella started.

"Marie you got the highest grade that you can get, very good job. " Gabriella said

as she gave Marie's test and smiled.

"Alex, did you try your best?" Gabriella asked and looked at Alex.

"I will need your parents signature here, ok." Gabriella said and continue  
giving the tests back.

"Damn, my Dad's going to get mad!" Alex exclaimed.

"Dave you did a really good job!" Gabriella exclaimed and smiled.  
"Ok everyone, take your notebook out and start writing these notes."  
Gabriella said  
and started writing something on the blackboard.

"One more thing before class gets out. Here is your homework, these are  
questions. You can find answers in you book, starting on page 404. If someone  
doesn't do it then they will stay after school tomorrow." Gabriella said  
gave the students the worksheet.

Gabriella dismissed the students out from classroom at the sound of the bell  
and walked out from classroom.

She went to the teachers lounge and started to  
put some stuff into her purse as she dropped some papers, a boy came over and helper her pick them up.  
"Thank you" Gabriella said.

"have to talk to you , can we go to the classroom" the boy asked as  
Gabriella nodded. "So what do you want to talk about?" Gabriella asked  
as she put her purse  
down.

"This!" Boy exclaimed and pushed her against table and kissed her.

"Stop!" Gabriella exclaimed and pushed him off. "Ok, first of all, my  
student and I am your teacher, Second I have boyfriend. So what are you  
doing?"

"I am so sorry. I can't help it." Boy said.

"This is just some teenage crush." Gabriella said and sat next to him

as he sat down and the boy nodded shyly.

"So David right…" the boy nodded "Its normal for a student to have a  
crush on their Teacher, but you can't kiss me. You are so nice boy, ask some nice girl  
Out." Gabriella continue.

"I cant, what is she says no?" David said.

"David, I am pretty sure you will make some girl happy if you ask her out, take the risk" Gabriella said.

"So would you go out with me" David asked.

" I didn't mean you ask me out. You can't ask me out." Gabriella said.  
"But you are so beautiful and nice and I love you." David said while  
touching her.

"David!" Gabriella exclaimed and took his hand off of her.  
"I met my boyfriend in high school, he asked me out and he makes me  
happy. Now is your chance ask some girl out, you should at least try ok.  
Now, i have to go." Gabriella said and David nodded Gabriella walked as fast as  
she could to the teacher's lounge and was pretty breathless. She walk in to  
see Taylor sitting, reading a book.

"Where were you?" Taylor asked "In my classroom" Gabriella answered  
and started writing something on her paper as Taylor looked at her.

When she noticed Taylor was looking at her. "One of my students wanted talk."  
Gabriella answered nervously.

"I have to go to my next class" Gabriella answered and stood up as Taylor stood  
up too and grabbed her hand.

"Why are you so nervous, who was this student, who wanted to talk to you?"

"David Brown" Gabriella answered nervously.

"Something's bothering you Gabriella, tell me" Taylor said.  
"I really should go." Gabriella said and rise her finger up showing to  
door.

"Ok, but tell me before you go home. Promise?" Taylor asked as Gabriella sighed and nodded.

Then both left the lounge.

When the day had finished Gabriella went home as fast as she could, she  
didn't want to tell Taylor what happened, so she made it so she didn't  
even see Taylor before she went home.

Troy wasn't home yet when Gabriella walked in the door.  
Gabriella dropped her purse as she sat down to chair and sighed.

"Omg, how can teenageshat? Omg and now I thinking all about what happened. Fortunately

nothing more happened" Gabriella though.

Suddenly door bell rang. "Who it can be" Gabriella though before opened  
door.

"David Brown, what you doing here?" Gabriella asked.

"I need help with my homework." David answered. "Yeah, yeah. I don't  
believe you, after what you did in my classroom today." Gabriella said.

"Please, I really need help." David said and show his schoolbook.  
"Ok, not for too long, my boyfriend is coming anytime now." Gabriella  
said and let him in.

"Ok, remember Gabriella, you don't have to keep this secret, why should  
Troy not know, a student wants remedial instruction." Gabriella though as  
she closed door.

"Ok, sit down and lets start." Gabriella said.  
"David most of them are right, but a couple over here…are wrong."  
Gabriella said as she took pencil and marked his book.

"Ok, now its should be right" David said as he fix his homework.

"Yeah, now fix the last one." Gabriella said, suddenly his hand

wandered under her skirt.

"Miss Montez , you conveniently have a skirt on" David said.

"David!" Gabriella exclaimed and stood up.

"Come on, no one will find out, if we …"  
"No, Out now right this instant!" Gabriella exclaimed.  
David left and didn't say a word.

Then door bell rang again. She opened door . "David go home!" She  
exclaimed.  
But it wasn't David. It was Taylor.

"Oh hi Taylor"  
"Hi Gabriella. I guess David was here, why. And what did he want to talk  
about with you in school today?" Taylor asked as they sat down and Gabriella sighed.

"Ok, I start all over again, After the first class was finished, David  
Brown  
wanted talk to a teacher and I was there. So David and I went to my  
classroom, where he first kissed me. He told me he had a crush on me, which  
is not a good thing" Gabriella said and Taylor nodded as Gabriella continue.

"I said that he is my student and I am his teacher and I have boyfriend. He should ask some  
girl his age out…" Gabriella said.

"And.." Taylor asked.  
"And then when I thought it was ok, he came knocking at my door, and  
wanted help with his homework, I was doubtful that that was the real reason he was  
her, especially after what happened in the classroom. Then he convinced me  
that he really needed help so I let him in and helped him with his homework,  
until he started  
touching me under my skirt" Gabriella said.

"You should to talk with schoolmaster"

"Absolutely not !" Gabriella exclaimed.

"Ok, ok. But if he doesn't stop, you have to talk with schoolmaster.  
Ok" Taylor said.

"Was that everything that happened, because you haven't been yourself,  
since you came to work." Taylor continue.

"Ok ok, I haven't told you everything. But all this is new, Troy asked  
me to marry him!" Gabriella said happily.

"OMG!, that's awesome! When!" Taylor exclaimed happily. "Yesterday"

"That so cool, I am so happy for you." Taylor said.  
Gabriella smiled. "I am sorry Gabi, I have to go."

"Its ok, nice to see you " Gabriella said and hugged her before she went  
Home.

Gabriella had started making dinner just as Troy got home. Gabriella ran  
right over to  
Troy, as he came in and hugged him, he lifted her up and kissed  
her. They kissed passionately before she jumped down. "That welcome was  
nice, You cooking…mmm smells so good." Troy said as Gabriella smiled at  
him.

Troy sat down as Gabriella leaned against table of kitchen. "Come  
here" Troy said as Gabriella walked towards him smiling and sat down his  
lap.

"How was your day sweetheart?" Gabriella asked.

"It was nice. What about yours" Troy said.

"Same as always, but I don't want to talk about work." Gabriella  
answered kissed him passionately. Troy put his hand under her shirt and  
pushed her skirt up as she kissed  
her, then Gabriella stood up and straighten her skirt and shirt.

"Oh, food is ready!" she exclaimed happily. "Just sit, I get the dishes so we can start to eat." Gabriella said.

When they were done with washes the dishes, Troy pushed her against the wall

gently and kissed her.

"Well, what next" Troy asked seductively.  
"I can guess what you want to do" Gabriella said flirtatiously and kissed  
him.

"Come." Gabriella said and pulled him upstairs. Before they got to  
bedroom, Troy put her against wall in hallway and kissed her neck.

"So are we going to make love?" Troy said while kissing her as Gabriella nodded  
smiling.

When Troy stopped kissing, he watching her flirtatiously as Gabriella started

push him towards their bedroom, Gabriella jumped on top of him.

"I like this bad girl side on you." Troy exclaimed as Gabriella rolled her eyes.  
They rolled and then Troy was top of her. Troy looked into her eyes, then  
started kissing her neck, lips. Before they knew it they were both only in  
their underwear.

"I love you Gabriella." Troy exclaimed while kissing her.  
"I love you too, Troy." Gabriella said as Troy took off her underwear and

spread her legs apart and let his finger slide inside of her making her  
gasp. "Ready?" Troy asked as Gabriella nodded and then he started thrust  
into her.

"Don't stop, faster!" Gabriella exclaimed. "Harder"  
"Oohh Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as they both came together.  
"Amazing"  
Troy exclaimed happily.

"Second round?" Troy asked suddenly.  
"Oh, can we wait a little" Gabriella said and try catch her breathe.  
when Gabriella's breathe was back to normal, she started touching him  
teasingly.

"You wanted a second round"

"We don't have to if you don't want to. " Troy answered.

"I think I want to." Gabriella said and Troy started touching her  
stimulatingly.

"Your such a sweet, lovely, beautiful girl." Troy said as his hand slide on her.

"You are such, a sweet, cute, lovely, adorable guy." Gabriella said.  
They made love for a second time and then went to  
sleep.

**Ok, here is 5th chapter! Please, review!**

**I did think, i will continue write their wedding!**


	6. Wedding

**Ok, this is last chapter. Thanks about editing: wildfirelover06**!

**Please, review after reading. )**

--

Gabriella and Troy  
had started planning their wedding and  
their parents was so excited.

Taylor had agreed to be Gabriella's bridesmaid and Chad had

agreed to be Troy's best man. Troy's parents wanted to pay for their honeymoon,

although Gabriella

and Troy had tried to say no, but Chelsea and Jack wanted so much to give  
them the trip as a wedding present, that they didn't want start any  
arguments about it so they  
agreed.  
While they planning their wedding to the day before the wedding, Troy had  
been doing his best to keep Gabriella happy.

He would massage her after work and even helped her with house hold work.  
Gabriella  
was so happy, but something was still bothering her. It was David Brown, in  
school.

She tried her best, forget those smooth kiss he gave her that day when they  
were in the classroom alone.  
"Omg Gabriella, its your student and your going to marry Troy, what  
are you thinking" Gabriella thought.  
One day at school, Gabriella decided to stay after school for a bit to put  
some stuff in order. She though she was alone, when David came in.  
"Oh hi, David, why you are still here?" Gabriella asked as David walked  
closer.  
"Because I wanted to spend time with you." David answered.  
Gabriella laughed little. David came close and kissed her. He then sat down  
and  
watched as Gabriella cleaned her table. Gabriella put some papers down on the  
table and sat down.  
"David!" Gabriella started.  
"I understand you have a crush on me, but the truth is, I have boyfriend  
who will  
be my husband soon and I love him, and you are my student. That's why you  
in here and kiss me." Gabriella said.  
"But I truly in love with you Ms. Montez."  
Gabriella stood up and walked towards him. "First you don't have to  
say Ms. Montez, Gabriella is enough. Second seriously, I am your teacher"  
Gabriella said.  
"Who cares" David said and stood up and grabbed arms around her tightly  
and pushed her on table and let his hand wandered under her clothes.  
"David stop!" Gabriella said and tried push him off. "I am sure you  
want  
me, I am such a hot student" David said.  
Gabriella pushed him off as fast as she could. "Did you plan on raping  
your  
teacher or something?" Gabriella asked.  
"David, I think its best if you go to home now!" Gabriella exclaimed.  
"Come on, have sex with me, one time and I leave you alone" David said.  
"Go home now!" Gabriella exclaimed angrily. David left the classroom.  
Gabriella had talked to Taylor about David and everything that he done.  
Taylor  
though Gabriella should talk to the schoolmaster about him.  
"Taylor, he will stop soon." Gabriella said while they was in teacher's

lounge. Taylor shook her head and sighed.  
"Gabi, sweetie. I don't think so, he almost raped you." Taylor said.

"You should tell the schoolmaster, before he does something bad." Taylor  
continue as the schoolmaster came in.  
"Hi, Taylor, Gabriella" the schoolmaster said and poured some coffee.  
"Hello" They both said.  
"Now Gabi" Taylor whispered. Gabriella shook her head as Taylor pulled  
her off from seat. "Now, sweetie, I don't want him to try to rape you  
again"  
Taylor said and schoolmaster heard and walked towards them.  
"Did I hear what I think I just heard?" the schoolmaster, Michael Jones  
asked.  
Taylor nodded at Gabriella as she looked at Taylor. "I need to talk to you  
about something."  
"Ok, come to my office" Michael answered.  
They walked Michael's office and sat down. "Well, you wanted  
talk…is something wrong" Michael asked when, Gabriella had a sad gaze.  
"You are a busy man, and it's a long story, maybe I should talk to you  
another time, its long story anyway." Gabriella said and stood up.  
"Ms. Montez I am not in a hurry, I have time, its ok if its long story,  
Start from the beginning. " Michael said and Gabriella sat down.  
"Well, a couple weeks ago, one of my students came to me and told me that  
he had a crush on me and kissed me…" Gabriella started.  
"…I told him, its normal if he had a crush on me, but he can't kiss  
me…"  
"…and I thought he would stop, but he came back a few times and touched  
me, I  
made him stop at least I thought so. But yesterday he tried to rape me."  
Gabriella continued.  
"It's a good thing that you told me this, who is this student." Michael  
asked.  
"David Brown" Gabriella answered.  
"David Brown!" Schoolmaster exclaimed and Gabriella nodded.  
"He will get a punishment!" Schoolmaster said.  
"I think its better if he just gets a warning…" Gabriella said.  
"He is a good student, he just made some stupid mistakes."  
"I have to tell his parents about this, and if you think warning its  
best then we doing so, but if anything else happens you need to tell me and  
then we will need to take serious actions on this student." Michael said and  
Gabriella nodded.  
After David got warning, he left Gabriella alone. He had tried once more but  
when Gabriella said she would tell the schoolmaster he stopped.

"Damn Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed as they argued. It had been a long time since  
they had fought.  
"Relax" Troy said and hugged her. Gabriella just pushed him.

"You ask me relax….." "….and your clothes are always…"  
Troy cut her off with a passionate kiss, his hands wandered around her  
body. "You will…"  
"What will I?" Troy asked and kissed her again.  
"Regret this" Gabriella answered.  
"I don't think so" Troy said and carry her to their bed.  
"Hold me" Gabriella said and started crying.  
"Yeah I do. Sweetheart, don't cry" Troy said and wiped her tears.  
Troy held her gently, gave he soft kisses and touched her gently.  
They spent the rest of day in bed.

**The wedding day:**

"You looks so beautiful!" Taylor and Gabriella's mother had said in the  
back of the church. "I'm going to go take my seat." Her mom said and  
Gabriella nodded.  
"Am I making some huge mistake?" Gabriella asked.

"I don't think so, Gabi, why do you even think so, you love Troy right?" Taylor said

and Gabriella nodded.  
"This is your wedding day Gabi ...you should be happy" Taylor said.  
"And I am" Gabriella said smilingly. "That's good, are you ready for  
the  
wedding ceremony" Taylor asked and Gabriella nodded.  
"Ok then here we go" Taylor said  
When ceremony and party was finished, Gabriella and Troy were ready for  
their honeymoon.

"You caught the bouquet of flowers, next wedding is yours I  
guess" Gabriella said To Taylor.

"Yeah, who knows, have a great honeymoon." Taylor said.  
"Gabi have a great honeymoon." Gabriella's mom said and kissed her  
forehead.  
"Thank you, I will."  
"Don't you let me go on this honeymoon all by myself." Gabriella joked  
as she sat  
in taxi already.  
"Ok, bye everyone." Troy said and got inside the car next to Gabriella  
and kissed her passionately.  
"Don't even thinking that your such a hot Mrs. Bolton." Troy said and  
put hand  
under her wedding dress, lift hem of wedding dress up and kissing her neck.  
"I'm enjoy this, but we aren't even in Europe yet." Gabriella said.  
"I know, I am sorry" Troy said.  
"You don't have to say sorry." Gabriella said softly.

**In the hotel room:**

"That was a long trip" Gabriella said, when they went inside of hotel  
room.  
"Yeah." Troy said and grabbed Gabriella's hands and wrapped his arms  
around her as he kissed her. "I love you Gabriella."  
"Troy, I love you too." Gabriella said while Troy's hands wandered to  
her  
open wedding dress. Suddenly Gabriella started giggle.  
"What is so funny." Troy asked smilingly. "I don't know, you  
just…"  
"What" Troy kept asking. "You tickled me while you tried opening my  
dress" Gabriella answered.  
"Oh you don't liked it" Troy asked and started tickle her and she ran  
around the hotel room. Soon Troy caught her and they fell down onto the bed.

"I caught you!" Troy said and wrapped his arms around her tightly . They

looked at each other eyes, there were sparks in each other's eyes as they  
looked at each  
other.

A warm and soft feeling came when they were close against each  
other's  
body. Gabriella sighed. "Make love to me, its our honeymoon." Gabriella  
said.  
"Yeah, of course. Your beautiful eyes just grabbed me" Troy said and  
started take off his clothes.  
Gabriella took of her wedding dress, which was almost open, because of Troy  
When they were naked, Troy looked at her like its was their first time Troy  
let his hand slide on her body and doing circles on her  
body and face. Troy moved her thighs apart and slowly and teasingly put his  
finger  
inside of her, making her groan. Gabriella shut her eyes and enjoyed Troy's  
gentle touches. As Troy was doing circles inside of her, Gabriella fondled  
him while he fondle her. "Ok, sweetheart are you ready, your wet." Troy  
asked  
And then Gabriella laughed. "What?" Troy asked.  
"Nothing, let's make love" Gabriella exclaimed. "Ouch"  
"I am sorry, Gabriella"  
"Its ok, try again" Gabriella said as Troy nodded. He entered her once  
again and kissed her neck and lips.  
"Oh, Gaby.."  
"..Troy"  
Troy thrust a few more times as they both came together.  
"I love you" Troy said and kissed her. "I love you too" Gabriella  
said.  
And then they fell asleep.  
They spent a couple weeks in Italy and then went home.

**Ok, this was last chapter. Please review, let me know what you think!**


End file.
